epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BackToTheFuturama86/Casting of Suggestions page--updated from a while ago
Note, these are not necessaqrily in the order they're in on the actual page. This is the order they were in when I started Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum Darwin- Lloyd Ash- Ian Hecox Pikachu- Anthony Padilla Professor Oak (cameo)- Peter Walt Disney vs Seth MacFarlane (and/or Matt Groening) Walt- Peter Seth- Lloyd Matt- Colin J. Sweeney Sheldon Cooper vs Isaac Newton (or Dr. House) Sheldon- Peter Isaac- MC Mr. Napkins House- Lloyd James Bond vs Austin Powers (or Jason Bourne) Bond- Peter Powers- Alex Farnham Jason- Lloyd Leonardo da Vinci vs Leonardo the Turtle (or Leonardo DiCaprio) Da Vinci- Watsky or Napkins Turtle- Lloyd DiCaprio- Peter Superman vs Goku Superman- Peter Goku- Mike Diva Lex Luthor (cameo)- Lloyd Harry Houdini vs Criss Angel (or Harry Potter) Houdini- Watsky Criss- Lloyd Harry- Kevin Krust Dumbledore (cameo)- Peter Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible Alex- Peter Ivan- Lloyd Katniss Everdeen vs Joan of Arc Katniss- Dailygrace Joan- iJustine Peeta Mellark (cameo)- Peter Napoleon Bonaparte (cameo)- Lloyd Neil Armstrong vs Galileo Galilei (or Buzz Lightyear) Neil- Peter Galileo- Napkins Buzz- Lloyd PSY vs LMFAO (or Kim Jong Un) PSY- Mike Diva or Nigahiga Redfoo- Peter Skyblu- Lloyd Jong-Un- Freddiew Edgar Allan Poe vs Stephen King Poe- Lloyd King- Peter Al Capone vs The Joker Capone- Lloyd Joker- Peter or Watsky George Washington vs Captain America Washington- Peter or Napkins America- Lloyd Freddy Krueger vs Jack the Ripper Freddy- Peter Jack- Lloyd Percy Jackson vs Aquaman Percy- Peter Aquaman- Lloyd Indiana Jones vs Lara Croft Indy- Peter or Lloyd Lara- iJustine or Angela Trimbur Bear Grylls vs Theodore Roosevelt Bear- Peter Teddy- Lloyd Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters Adam- Peter Jamie- Lloyd Venkman- Napkins Stantz- Watsky Egon- Farnham Zeddemore- DeStorm Charlie Chaplin vs Mr. Bean Chaplin- Mickey Meyer Bean- Alex Farnham ???- Peter and Lloyd Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil'' '' Rick- Peter or Watsky Khil- Lloyd Willy Wonka vs Mad Hatter Gene Wilder Wonka- Peter Johnny Depp Wonka- Napkins Disney animated Hatter- Lloyd Johnny Depp Hatter- Farnham Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay Cowell- Peter Ramsay- Lloyd Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell Mark- Peter Alex- Lloyd King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton Henry- Shay Carl Hillary- Lisa Nova Bill Clinton- Peter ???- Lloyd Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Bruce Banner/The Hulk Jekyll- Napkins Hyde- Dante Bruce- Peter Hulk- Lloyd Vincent Van Gogh vs Andy Warhol (or Bob Ross) Van Gogh- Rhett McLaughlin? Warhol- Lloyd Bob- Peter Muhammad Ali vs Mike Tyson (or Rocky Balboa) Ali- Alphacat Mike- DeStorm Rocky- Jesse Welle ???- Peter and Lloyd Ronald McDonald vs Colonel Sanders Ronald- Peter Sanders- Lloyd Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank Greg (voice)- Peter Greg (animation)- Tomska or Domics Anne- Dailygrace? Hitler (cameo)- Lloyd Confucius vs Yoda Confucius- Mike Diva? Yoda (voice)- Peter Yoda (puppeteering)- Anyone on the ERB team who is good at using puppets Luke Skywalker (cameo)- Lloyd John F. Kennedy (or Fidel Castro) vs Julius Caesar JFK- Peter Castro- Jesse Welle Caesar- Lloyd Donald Trump vs King Midas Trump- Lloyd Midas- Peter Dracula vs Edward Cullen Dracula- Lloyd Edward- Peter or Rhett McLaughlin Jacob (cameo)- Link Neal Jim Henson vs Jeff Dunham Jim- Lloyd Jeff- Peter The Three Stooges vs The Marx Brothers (or The Three Musketeers) Moe- Farnham Larry- Peter Curly-Lloyd Groucho- Napkins or Kassemg Chico- Watsky Harpo- Mickey Meyer Athos- Rhett Porthos- Link Aramis- Tobuscus Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde Romeo- Peter Juliet- Mary Bonnie- Jenna Marbles Clyde- Lloyd George Lucas (or Alfred Hitchcock) vs Steven Spielberg Lucas- Napkins Hitchcock- Lloyd Spielberg- Peter Franklin D. Roosevelt vs Professor X FDR- Peter or Napkins X- Lloyd Usain Bolt vs Sonic the Hedgehog Usain- DeStorm Sonic- Watsky ???- Peter and Lloyd Hercules vs Spider-Man Hercules- Jesse Welle Spider-Man- Peter Doctor Octopus (cameo)- Lloyd Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix Kurt- Peter Jimi- DeStorm or Tay Zonday Other members of Nirvana and Jimi Hendrix Experience (cameos)- Lloyd Gene Simmons vs Elton John (or Slash) Gene- Peter Elton- Watsky Slash- Lloyd Evel Knievel vs Steve Irwin Evel- Lloyd Steve- Peter or Farnham Sigmund Freud vs Socrates Freud- Lloyd Socrates- Napkins Plato (cameo)- Peter Hannibal Lecter (or Ozzy Osbourne) vs Vlad the Impaler Hannibal- Napkins Ozzy- Peter Vlad- Lloyd Dorothy Gale vs Alice Dorothy- Dailygrace Alice- Angela Trimbur Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion (cameos)- Peter Mad Hatter, White Rabbit, and Cheshire Cat (cameos)- Lloyd Stan Lee vs Mark Twain Lee- Lloyd Twain- Peter or Napkins Slenderman vs Frankenstein's Monster Slendy- Peter Frank- Lloyd Bob Marley vs Johnny Cash (or Stevie Wonder; or Tupac Shakur) Bob- Alphacat Johnny- Lloyd Stevie- DeStorm Tupac- Snoop Dogg Sweeney Todd vs Edward Scissorhands Todd- Lloyd Edward- Peter Robin Hood vs Zorro Robin- Watsky Zorro- Peter or Lloyd Ezio Auditoire vs Billy the Kid Ezio- Anthony Padilla Billy- Lloyd ???- Peter and Ian Weird Al Yankovic vs Pee-Wee Herman Al- Napkins Pee-Wee- Peter Jambi the Genie (cameo)- Lloyd Rod Serling vs Morgan Freeman (or Vincent Price) Rod- Peter Morgan- Alphacat or DeStorm Price- Lloyd Che Guevara vs Paul Revere Che- Peter (voice) and Dante (actor) Paul- Peter Ace Ventura vs Doctor Doolittle Ace- Farnham Doolittle- Peter (original) or DeStorm (recent) ???- Lloyd Carl Sagan vs Neil deGrasse Tyson Sagan- Lloyd deGrasse- DeStorm or Alphacat Stephen Hawking- Peter Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 Do I even have to do this one? Category:Blog posts